WWVF
by waterrain
Summary: AU.Alfred spends the day with Ivan, but when the sky darkens he goes to Arthur.Gilbert disapproves with Ludwig being in love with Werewolf.Ivan and Arthur are first cousins, but they are very different from one another.Lovino hates Vampires and Warlocks
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. In the Title The first W stands for Warlocks and The second W stands for Werewolves. Guess what the V and F stands for ^_^**

**WWVF**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"Alfred, I have a confession."<p>

"I'm not a Priest, Gilly."

"Not that kind of confession!"

"Is it a love confession?"

"No, Alfred! I have a confession."

"Is it a confession of lust towards my heroic booty that you wanna plunder like a bad ass pirate?"

"Damnit, Alfie! I'm a Warlock!" Gilbert yelled at the blue eyed America, his cheeks flushed, and fists clenched by his sides. "I'm a Warlock."

"Bullshit." Alfred stated flatly and he crossed his arms.

"Why the fuck do you not believe me?" Gilbert asked in a sulky voice. "I'll prove to you that I'm a fucking awesome Warlock."

Ludwig walked inside and found his older brother levitating a table in front of Alfred.

"See, I'm a Warlock."

"Bullshit." Alfred commented causally and he was mentally smirking for Gilbert is getting really upset.

"Fuck you, Alfie. I'm levitating a damn table."

"Cheap magic trick, Gilly Baby. I'm not falling for it like a fool."

"My little bruder is a Warlock."

"How dare you out me out, Bruder." Ludwig stated in an irritated voice. Alfred smiled brightly at the blond German before jumping on him and swiftly wrapping his legs around Ludwig's hips. The American made sure to avoid touching that Iron Cross around the Warlock's neck.

"Hey, Luddy. You are one hot Warlock and I think we should have some heroic sex." Alfred whispered into Ludwig's ear, avoided the Iron Cross, and he noticed the German was blushing. "What do you say, Babe?"

Suddenly Ivan blasted down the door and walked inside while smiling innocently.

"My little Sunflower, Why are you here instead of being at my home?" Ivan asked calmly and he tilted his head to the side. "Why couldn't you do this during the night time hours and skip out on my first cousin, Arthur?"

"Ivan, What do you think of this Warlock?" Alfred asked the Russian Warlock, his legs still firmly wrapped on Ludwig's hips, and he was grinning widely.

"Are you talking about the good looking blue eyed one that you have your legs wrapped around?"

"Yep."

"I would agree to having him around, but not that other Warlock. We should get rid of the skinny weak Warlock, da." Ivan commented to Alfred and he was thinking on how to get rid of Gilbert. "The weak should die."

"Bad Ivan. What have I told you time and time again. Do not kill the weak peeps." Alfred stated as he looked into those violet eyes.

"I'm not weak! Fuck you, Bitch." Gilbert protested, his cheeks red, and he really hates that Russian Warlock.

"You shall die." Ivan said in a chilling, he did not like being called 'Bitch', and planned to use a simple spell to kill Gilbert. Alfred jumped off of Ludwig and wrapped his arms around Ivan's hips.

"No way, Ivan! Seriously if you kill or harm Gilbert then there is no chance in heck that Ludwig will willingly agree to have sex with us." Alfred stated firmly and he looked into those violet eyes. "Plus it wouldn't be heroic to pick on someone weaker."

Gilbert was about to protest again, but Ludwig covered his mouth and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone and his name is Feliciano."

"What? You are in love with that cowardly werewolf?" Gilbert asked slowly and he stared at his younger brother. "You could do better than him."

Ivan picked up Alfred bridal style, kissed him on the hair strand sticking up, and heard the American moan. Gilbert and Ludwig were arguing.

"Hey, Ivan. Let's do it in Ludwig's bedroom." Alfred whispered quietly, a grin on his lips, and he kissed the Warlock's right ear. "Maybe he'll change his mind. Ludwig's bedroom is upstairs and it's the first door to the right. I'm sure Ludwig will come up here before I go spend the night with Arthur."

Ivan and Alfred went upstairs while Ludwig and Gilbert went on arguing. The Russian turned the Iron bed into a wooden bed before placing Alfred down.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>

**Gilbert, Ludwig, and Ivan are Warlocks.**

**Feliciano and Lovino are Werewolves.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. In the Title The first W stands for Warlocks and The second W stands for Werewolves. The V stands for Vampires and The F stands for Faery's. Thank you for reviewing ^_^ What do you think of my FanFic so far?**

**WWVF**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Ludwig walked up to his bedroom, opened the door, and he gapped in disbelief at the sight. Alfred and Ivan was laying shirtless on his bed. What are they doing in his bedroom?<p>

"Want to join us? You should join us, Ludwig Berlin Beilschmidt. We have not really started yet and you should play with us. What do you say, Ludwig Berlin Beilschmidt?" Alfred asked in a seductive voice and his blue eyes were half-lidded. The German Warlock felt drawn to him, without realizing it walked towards him, and he couldn't look away from Alfred. In fact Ludwig had no desire to look away and only could hear the soft seductive voice of the American. Ivan watched in amusement, a faint smirk on his lips, and he tilted his head to the side.

"Names are important and should never be given freely. Full names should never be written down on paper or known to the public. It is rather dangerous." Alfred whispered gently to the dazed German and he placed his hands on Ludwig's cheeks. "Ludwig Berlin Beilschmidt, Say yes to joining me and Ivan."

"Yes." Ludwig said softly, his blue eyes completely glazed over, and he only looked at Alfred.

"Ludwig Berlin Beilschmidt, I release you." Alfred stated firmly and he ignored Ivan's disappointed sigh. Alfred moved his hands away and the German Warlock blinked his eyes in confusion for how did he get so close. Ivan sighed softly, he looked at Alfred, and received a bright smile.

"Heh, I had a near relapse. Humans are easy to control and it really does tempts me." Alfred said in a low voice to the Russian Warlock. "If only I knew your middle name and Arthur's middle name…"

"Thankfully, There is no record of my middle name." Ivan commented into Alfred's right ear. "Sadly, Arthur has no record of his middle name."

"Both of you out of my bedroom." Ludwig stated firmly and he crossed his arms. Alfred's blue eyes glimmered slightly with amusement as he put his shirt back on, grinned widely at the German, and then stood up from the wooden bed.

"Let's go, Ivan." Alfred stated as he wrapped his legs around the Russian's hips. The Russian quietly made the wooden bed turn back into an Iron bed.

"Have a nice day, da." Ivan said calmly to the blue eyed German and he started to walk out.

"See you, Luddy. Maybe next time you will willingly say yes to our offer." Alfred commented cheerfully and he winked at the German Warlock. "Wish you luck with your beloved werewolf, babe."

Ludwig sighed heavily, closed his bedroom door, and leaned against it. Gilbert was frozen downstairs mentally cursing his younger brother.

"Ivan, Fix him or else I will withhold sex for an entire month. Of course if I find out the middle names-" Alfred whispered causally into the Warlock's left ear. Ivan sighed deeply before unfreezing Gilbert and he noticed his Faery looked amused.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>

**Yes, Alfred is a Faery ^_^ **


End file.
